The Road to Success is Always Under Construction Part I
by ILoveWriting1996
Summary: This is for all the old school Degrassi fans of Jiberty! J.T. Yorke and Liberty Van Zandt have been dating since Mr. Raditch gave them detention. School is out and unsupervised rendezvous awaits. How much will their lives change when they are forced to grow up quicker than expected? And how will their choices affect those around them? . Read and find out!
1. School's Out

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show '**Degrassi**.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Note: On Degrassi: The Next Generation, I did not like that Liberty's parents didn't look like they could have produced her, so their appearance in my imagination has changed. A visual of them would be Eric Holder and Waris Dirie.**

* * *

**School's Out**

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School**_

Tick tock, tick tock, the clock went on and on and on.

"_Would school just end already," _JT anxiously hoped?

Just then the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their chairs and rushed through the halls of Degrassi.

JT walked up to Liberty, who was clearing her locker. "Hey Liberty," he greeted, putting his arms around her.

"Hello, JT," she replied, turning to face him, gently pecking his lips.

Toby and an agitated Emma walked over to the young couple. "I hate the last day of school, "she said.

"What? Are you crazy? How can you hate the last day of school? Our sentence is over. No teachers for three months," JT ranted.

"Tell me, when was the last time we got out of school without any injuries? Everyone's always in such a rush to leave. It's chaotic around here," she answered.

Manny then came running around the corner, panting.

"Oh my gosh. Did you… see… that kid? He… he almost knocked me down," she said dramatically between breaths.

"See? My point exactly," Emma exclaimed, pointing at Manny.

"Well, I'm just glad my locker is next to homeroom, and the exit," Liberty boasted, putting the last item from her locker into her book-bag.

"Hmmm, too bad we all can't be as lucky as you," Manny retorted.

Shaking his head, JT said, "Let's go," taking Liberty's book-bag.

With that, they left the school and walked towards the parking lot.

"So, what do you guys have planned for the summer," Toby asked?

"I'm probably going to help my mom around the house and do some babysitting," answered Emma.

"What are you…"

"That's nice of you Emma. I have my summer all planned," Manny interrupted. "I'm gonna go swimming, shopping, and party as much as I can before school starts again."

"Manny, you just totally cut me off," said Emma.

"Oh, I thought you were finished," she shrugged.

"Speaking of swimming, how about everyone just come over to my house and relax in the jacuzzi, this Saturday," Liberty suggested. "We can eat and watch movies after."

"Great. I'll bring food. What time do you want us to come over," Manny asked?

"Umm, I have to ask my parents first, but you should probably come at noon."

Just then Emma looked towards the front steps of Degrassi and spotted Chris Sharpe.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong with you," Liberty asked.

"Chris," she sulked. "Ever since that thing that happened with Jay, he's always making rude remarks and treating me like fungus."

"Emma," yelled Spike, her mother, from the car as she pulled up to the curb.

"Coming," she yelled back. "I have to go, but Liberty, just call me with the details for Saturday, okay."

"Okay," Liberty replied.

Whilst getting into the car with Emma, Manny said, "Bye guys. Liberty, come over my house tomorrow morning so we can hang out and go shopping."

"Okay. Bye."

"I have to go too," said Toby, preparing to walk away."

"Why," JT asked?

"I'm going to cut the grass and get started on some cleaning. That way, my weekend will be freed up."

"You're still spending the night at my house tomorrow, right?" JT asked as Toby started walking towards his car.

"Yeah! I'd never break our last day of school traditions," Toby loudly answered, turning to face JT, before continuing on his way.

After Toby was gone, Liberty wrapped her arms around JT's shoulders as he kissed her. "So, what do want to do for the rest of the day," she asked?

"I was thinking that we should go to your house and…play," he answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really? I don't know about the 'play' part, but we could give the jacuzzi a test run."

"Well what are waiting for?"

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence _**

Upon arriving at the house, Liberty and JT went inside and changed into their bathing suits. After changing they got into the jacuzzi. JT jumped in and water splashed everywhere. Especially on Liberty who had already gotten in.

"Uhhh," she gasped as water went up her nose. _"Ah, who knew water could burn so much," _she thought.

Once JT emerged, he saw Liberty holding her nose. "You okay?"

"Yes. I just have water in my nose," she answered.

"Awe, I'm sorry," he said in a baby voice, before planting quick kisses all over her face.

She laughed as he kissed her nose. "JT, stop it," she said through laughs. JT sat next to her and placed her legs in his lap. He looked at her for a while. _Liberty's so beautiful. I can't believe I was ever repulsed by her. Now she's my girlfriend. She's smart, pretty…and her body… she's so sexy. I love this girl._

Before he knew what was happening, he let the three magic words escape his lips "I love you," he lovingly declared as he trailed his fingers up and down her leg, gazing into her hazel eyes. _I can't believe I let that slip out. I should have let her say it first._

"I love you too, JT," she replied, leaning in to kiss him full on the lips. She inhaled deeply as he pulled her closer and moved his hand to her thigh, while he moved her hand to his shoulder. From there they had a make out session.

_"Ah, I love him so much. I can't let this go too far," _she thought as he continued to kiss her neck and caress her body. _"But I just don't know how to stop." _Liberty's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Liberty Elizabeth-Anne Van Zandt," she yelled, looking at the two teens in awe.

As they looked at each other, they realized just how bad things appeared. Liberty was practically sitting on JT's lap. His hand was on her thigh, and one of her hands in his hair, while the other was lying delicately on his back. And that's not adding her mother saw them in the throes of a passionate kiss.

"Oh no! I'm in so much trouble."

* * *

**_Van Zandt Residence: Dinner_**

"How was your day, Honey," Mr. Van Zandt asked his wife?

Mrs. Van Zandt looked at Liberty whose eyes were begging her not to tell about what happened in the jacuzzi. "It was fine, David," she answered. Liberty sighed in relief.

"So what do you kids have planned for tomorrow," he asked.

"Um, I'll probably go skateboarding with JT," Danny answered.

"Oh, that's nice Daniel, but I was hoping that you'd find something more productive to do with your time. You need to be more like Liberty. She always spent her summers preparing for the next school year. I want you to do that. Also, you need to associate yourself with intellectual people," he said before taking another bite of his meal.

"Dad, skateboarding is awesome. I don't know what could be more productive than practicing something I actually like to do. Besides, Liberty is a total square. Why do you think she doesn't have any friends," he responded, putting a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"That vile brute," she thought. "Danny, I'll have you know that I do have friends. In fact, I am pretty sure that I have more than you," she smugly replied.

"Yeah right. If you do have any friends, it's only because they're using you to do their homework," he mocked.

Liberty was hurt by his words. _"I__ can't believe he said that. Of all the things he could say. He knows that kids use to approach me to do their homework. I never did it, but it still hurts to have people try to use you. I've been called names and treated as if I'm some other species of human! I'm tired of it!"__  
_

Danny and Liberty started yelling insults at one another across the table. Mrs. Van Zandt stood up and slammed her hand on the table, silencing Danny, but not Liberty.

"You make sick. I'm tired of your insults! I expect others to criticize and regard me as disreputable. But you, you're the worst. We're family and you already know how I use to feel about not having any friends. So don't bring me up every time father decides to compare us or tell you to be more like me," she yelled before directing her attention to Mr. Van Zandt. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring me up, each time you decide to have heart to heart with Danny," she said calmly, pushing her chair roughly into the table, before storming up to her room.

Everyone was baffled by her outburst, especially Danny, who started to feel bad for making her upset.

* * *

**_Van Zandt Residence: Master Bedroom_**

Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt lay in the bed, thinking about what transpired at dinner.

"David, we need to talk about what happened at dinner," she said in a hushed tone.

"Well, where do you want to start," Mr. Van Zandt sarcastically asked. "Both of our children behaved terribly. I believe that Yorke kid is a bad influence on Daniel. Ever since they became friends, Daniel's behavior has worsened. Not to mention the time I saw James trying to familiarize himself with Liberty.

At his last statement, Mrs. Van Zandt reflected on whether to tell him about what she saw when she came home from work. _"Mm, that's what he thinks. The way they were snuggled up, they're definitely familiar with each other." _

"David, when I came home earlier today, Liberty and James were in the jacuzzi. They were…"

"They were what?" he interrupted.

_"Oh no. He's already about over-react and I haven't even told him what happened yet." _

"Nothing, they were just a little close. Probably because they were talking."

"That better be it. I would hate to have to permanently dispose of the boy."

"Do you think that they like each other?" she asked, biting her lip. This was a fairly awkward conversation, considering they only discussed their children's grades.

"Definitely not. If what you're thinking is true, than it can only be one-sided," Mr. Van Zandt answered, perturbed at his wife's question.

"It's not impossible, David. I think she likes him, too."

"Anne, our daughter would never have romantic feelings for an imbecile, such as James Yorke. His GPA is probably atrocious," he responded, upset that his wife would think so low of his daughter's standards in boys.

"His parents are horrible as well. They abandoned him for his grandmother to raise. I think she has done an awful job. He has terrible manners. I told him and Liberty that they could not be here alone. I know what it's like to be a teenage boy. All he wants to do is ruin our baby girl's life. The boy is no good," he added.

"David!" she snapped. "That's a terrible thing to say. James' grandmother is doing the best she can. And he is just a boy."

"I know. He's a teenage boy."

"David, don't be that way," she said more calmly, trying to reason with her husband.

"Anne, I don't wish to discuss this anymore and I have a long day at work tomorrow," he said, kissing Mrs. Van Zandt on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, David," she responded, tuning off the lamp on her bedside table.

* * *

**_Van Zandt Residence: Next Morning_**

Mrs. Van Zandt had a restless night. She'd been thinking about Liberty and couldn't get the thought of seeing her child kissing, out of her head. To top that off, remembering how upset Liberty was at dinner. She knew that Liberty and Danny had their moments, but to see both of them trying to hurt the other verbally was new.

She went to Liberty's room and knocked on the door. "Liberty," she softly called, so not to wake the whole house.

Liberty woke up when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up and realized she was at the computer. Her memory then came back as to why she was there. JT had sent her an email last night and they messaged each other until she dozed off. She and JT had discussed what happened in the jacuzzi as well as her and Danny, and some naughty things too. She looked at the screen and saw a message that he had sent right after she fell asleep. She read it. _I'm guessing u r sleep, since you didn't mss me back. I'll see u 2morrow. We can finish what we started in the jacuzzi at your house ;D. _ Liberty smiled to herself. _"I wish I could see him right now." _

Just then Liberty's thoughts were interrupted when she heard another knock on her door.

She opened it and saw her mother. "Mom?" she asked, still loopy from sleep.

"Morning, Sweetie. I want to talk to you about yesterday," she said, trying to approach the subject as gently as possible.

"Oh," she replied, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Honey, I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to talk, know what's going on in your life. Okay? So come downstairs and make breakfast with me."

"Okay." With that Liberty put on her slippers and robe, went to the bathroom and did her morning routine.

When Liberty went to the kitchen, her mom had already started on the pancakes, and had everything they would need to make breakfast on the counter.

"Liberty I want you to make the eggs," she instructed, pointing to the eggs, seasoning, and cheese. Liberty did as told.

Mrs. Van Zandt poured pancake batter into a skillet. "Liberty, what exactly was happening between yourself and James when I came home from work?" she asked.

"We were…um…I wasn't going to let it go too far, mother," she stumbled, as she cracked the eggs.

"Liberty, it was already too far when I came home. If I hadn't interrupted, how far do you think it would've gone?"

"I wouldn't let it go farther than that."

"You can't be sure of that, sweetie. You and James are teenagers, and at this time in your lives, your hormones are going to make you do things that aren't wise, Liberty."

"I know."

"Sweet heart, you can't let boys touch you like that."

"I don't. JT is the only guy I've ever kissed."

"Which makes things even more complex. One day he's going to want more from you," said Mrs. Van Zandt, flipping the pancakes.

"Mom! I'm not going to do anything like that," Liberty uncomfortably responded as she began to scramble the eggs.

"Liberty, I want you to be comfortable enough to talk to me about these things. But to be quite frank, I don't want you kissing and letting James touch you inappropriately. I don't want you to become a stereotypical teen. Do you understand?"

Liberty clenched her teeth, and continued to cook the eggs. _"She's right, but I'm tired of her and father trying to control every aspect of my life. If they wanted a thoughtless child, then they should have mail ordered one. Wait! I'm starting to think and act like my peers."_

"Liberty, do you understand?" asked Mrs. Van Zandt once more, before putting the last pancake on a big plate with the rest.

"Yes mother," she answered.

Just then Danny entered the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Liberty. Afraid that she might still be upset, he turned to leave when his mother stopped him. "Daniel," she said cheerfully, as he turned on his heel to face her. "I'm so glad you're up. Help Liberty set the table."

"Mother?"

"Mom." they both objected.

"You heard me," she said handing Liberty the plates and silver wear, and giving Danny the cups and place mats.

They complied and set the table. Danny and Liberty tried to avoid eye contact. They then realized how crazy they were acting. It's not like they haven't fought before. So why was this so different? It wasn't. They reached this conclusion at the same time.

"Liberty?"

"Danny?"

"You go first," he said, putting the eggs and orange juice on the table.

"I am really sorry about how I handled things yesterday. It wasn't that serious, and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No Liberty, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you. It was long time coming. I just didn't expect you to go off they way you did."

"It doesn't matter if it was a long time coming, Danny. I should not have lashed out at you. I'm older than you and should have acted accordingly."

"You're right, Lib. It doesn't matter. I love you. You're my sister. So next time dad gets on my case, or tells me to be more like you, I won't say mean things about you. Sometimes, it's hard being your little brother. You're so smart, and I'm not. I'm just tired of dad trying to turn me into someone I'm not."

"You know what? I am too. Don't take this the wrong way. I do like being intellectually gifted, but it can be a burden as well. I don't want to disappoint anyone. I just want to be treated like I'm normal, and not some kind of freak."

Danny stood in front of Liberty and smiled. It was a relief knowing that Liberty could feel the same way he did. "Truce?" he asked, extending his hand.

Liberty hugged him instead. Danny liked their tender moment, but then started to feel awkward. "Okay, you can get off me now. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable."

Liberty playfully pushed him away from her.

The Van Zandts had a lovely breakfast. As they were finishing, Mr. Van Zandt decided to speak, and ruined the peace. "Daniel and Liberty, I want you two to know that I am very disappointed in your behavior last night."

Danny and Liberty didn't dare look at each other, for fear of laughing in their father's face. He was so serious, and they really didn't care how he felt about their behavior.

"Well dad, we can't take it back, so how about we just not discuss it," Danny boldly stated.

Liberty was stunned that Danny was so bold as to say such. So was their father, not Mrs. Van Zandt. She sort of saw it coming, seeing that Danny defended his individuality at dinner.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Van Zandt asked, putting down his coffee.

"What?" Danny asked shrugging.

"Boy you had better remember your manners, and fast."

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say that I'm sorry for how I 'disappointed' you? Well, I can't. The only reason why I got into that fight with Lib, was because you are always trying to change who I am. Trying to turn me into her," said Danny excitedly, pointing at Liberty. "Or better yet, you"

"Watch your mouth, Daniel. And don't you dare take that tone with me," said Mr. Van Zandt, his voice chilled.

"Why? You want me and Lib to be like you. Well, I'm not you. I never want to be like you, and I will never be you. So don't hold your breath," he replied, throwing his fork on the table.

Liberty and Mrs. Van Zandt could see the rage in both Danny, and Mr. Van Zandt's eyes. Just as Mrs. Van Zandt was about to jump in, Mr. Van Zandt stood from his chair and grabbed Danny by his collar in a flash.

Even though Danny's feet were practically off the ground, he didn't back down. "What are you going to do, dad? You going to ground me and try to dictate who I 'associate' with," he spat out.

Mr. Van Zandt raised his hand at Danny. "Go ahead dad. Do it! Hit me! It won't do any more damage than is already done! I am my own person. You don't own me! So go ahead and do it!"

With that, Mr. Van Zandt's hand made contact with Danny's face. Danny was on the ground so quick that he didn't even have time to blink.

Mr. Van Zandt went to hit him again, but Mrs. Van Zandt grabbed his wrist. "Don't hit him again," she said, her gaze focused, and voice hard.

He looked at her with cold eyes, but hers were as equally cold. Liberty ran to Danny and helped him off the floor. "Danny, are you all right?" she asked, before looking up at her father. She was now scared of him. She had never felt that way before. All she wanted to do was get out of the house. _"How do I get out of here?"_ She then remembered that Manny had asked her to come over.

_"Oh yeah. I'll just have to take Danny with me, because I am definitely not going to let him stay here after that."_

Mr. Van Zandt narrowed his eyes at Danny. "Daniel, you are grounded for the summer. The only thing you will be doing, is preparing for the new school year," he said, turning to leave.

Before going he said one more thing. "And Daniel, I didn't want to do that. But don't you ever raise your voice to me again. Do you understand me?" he asked looking straight into Danny's eyes.

By this point, Danny was trembling, but he still felt a sense of accomplishment. "Yes sir," he answered, his eyes never leaving Mr. Van Zandt.

* * *

**_The Mall_**

As Manny, Emma, Danny, and Liberty walked from store to store, she told them all that had happened since Thursday, after school. Danny lagged behind to give the girls some privacy.

"He did what?" Manny asked, in a whisper, looking back at Danny.

"He slapped him," Liberty answered. "That is why I let Danny come. It was the most frightening thing I have seen. My father never loses his temper."

"Wow. It sounds like you had a bad morning," Emma stated, shaking her head.

Manny led the way to one of her favorite stores, Teen Nation. The store was having a sale on summer clothing and swimwear. They decided to look around.

Liberty looked through the swimsuits. _"I can't believe I'm shopping in Manny's favorite store. If I see any thongs, I'm leaving." _Something caught her eye. It was a blue two piece bathing suit. It had green polka dots, and short shorts. She took it off the rack, to make sure it was her size.

"Yes, it's my size," she exclaimed to herself.

Danny walked over to Liberty holding a red, graphic tee shirt and a pair of red and black Nike high tops. "Liberty, have you found anything?"

"Yes," she answered, showing it to him.

"Don't let dad see you in that," he said bitterly.

"Danny, I know you're mad at dad right now, but you have to get over it."

"Get over it? You've gotta be kidding me. After what he did this morning! I hate him," he spat out.

"Don't say that. He is our father. Plus, you asked for it, raising your voice at him like an ill mannered, disrespectful child. Now, you need to put what happened this morning behind you. Besides, mom already talked to him."

"When?"

"On the phone before she took us to Manny's house."

"You eavesdropped? I'm proud of you."

Liberty rolled her eyes. "Anyway, all I know is that she asked him to take you off punishment."

Manny then called Liberty and Emma over to the changing room. She came out wearing a white and purple, pencil dress. It was so short; it barely covered her butt.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning to show that it was also an open back.

Liberty stared at her in silence. _"I had better not speak. I might say what she doesn't' want to hear. How can she possibly think of wearing something so revealing? I guess wearing clothes like these is what made JT fall for her. It's appalling." _She then chided herself for thinking low of Manny, and then realized that her issue was not Manny's wardrobe, but that she felt threatened by her. JT did date Manny before her. And considering Manny is promiscuous there's no telling what else they did.

"It's…um…it's…okay…but don't you think it's a little tight," Emma asked?

Before Liberty new it, she let the words she tried so hard to keep in, escape her lips. "A little tight? Don't you mean short? I can practically see your underwear." Liberty instantly regretted speaking. "Why didn't I just keep my thoughts to myself?"

Manny was stunned by Liberty's words, but then remembered that before they became friends, Liberty used to think everyone was beneath her. And she didn't mind voicing her opinion when it came to other's attire.

Manny looked in the mirror. The dress was a bit tight, and very short. She turned to face the girls. "You guys are right. I'm going to take this off."

Liberty and Emma kept looking around. Emma held up two bikinis. One was red and the other was yellow. They both came with short shorts and if bought they could get a pair of flip-flops 50% off.

Emma handed Liberty the yellow one. "Here."

"This is pretty," she said, gliding her fingers across the rhinestones that were on the snap. "You should get it."

"It's for you. Manny and I think you would look very nice in yellow. It goes with your skin tone."

"I can't wear a bikini. My parents wouldn't allow it."

"Just wear it when your parents aren't around. Chantay's parents are letting her have a pool party next weekend. Wear it then."

"I don't know. I have never gone behind my parent's back."

"What about JT? Remember?" she announced.

"That's different. I'm not going behind their backs. They don't even know we're together. And, they never said I couldn't date him."

"But you know your father wouldn't want you seeing anyone that doesn't make all A's. So as I see it. If you can date JT without your parents' permission, then you can certainly wear a bikini."

Liberty pondered on whether to buy the swimsuit. _"Mm, they never have to know? Since when did Emma Nelson become so sneaky," _she wondered, eyeing her peculiarly?

* * *

**Thank you to all readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are many more to come. Please review, follow, and/or make this a favorite of yours. Thank you again :)**


	2. Choices Part I

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show '**Degrassi**.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

* * *

**Choices Part I**

* * *

_**The Van Zandt Residence: Saturday**_

Mrs. Van Zandt was in the kitchen, preparing tacos, and virgin pineapple daiquiri, when the doorbell rang. She opened it. Manny and Emma were on the other side.

"Hi, Mrs. Van Zandt," they greeted in unison.

"Hello," she replied. "Come in."

Manny and Emma walked in. They could smell the aroma of food.

Emma breathed in deeply. "Mm, it smells so good. What are you making?"

"Tacos. I'm also going to try a new recipe my mother gave me for Texas guacamole, and orange chicken," she answered. Looking at Emma, Mrs. Van Zandt could see that all she wanted to do was eat. " I have already started on the guacamole. Would you like to taste it for me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Would you rather change into your bathing suit first?"

"Oh, I have it on under my clothes," she answered.

Manny gave Mrs. Van Zandt the chips, dip, popcorn, and soda's she brought. "Mrs. Van Zandt, where is Liberty?"

"She is in her room. You can go up if you like. It's the only room on the left. The bathroom is the first door across. You can get ready in there. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks," she said, before going up. As she walked down the hall, everything she saw was so neat. It was almost as if the house wasn't even lived in. that is until she came to a door that had posters, and road signs (stop, yield, and a do not enter sign).

She almost jumped out of her skin when the door suddenly flung open, and Danny appeared. She hadn't even heard footsteps.

"Hi Manny. What brings you here?" he asked seductively, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ewe," was all she said before taking her leave. She knocked on Liberty's door.

"It's okay Manny. I know you want me," he said, walking into the bathroom.

Liberty opened her door when she heard Danny in the hall. He was putting a lame line on Manny. "Danny, make yourself invisible," she said.

"Lib, don't be mad, because you already are," he replied, closing the door.

"Please excuse him. He can't be helped."

Manny walked in to Liberty's room. What she saw blew her mind. She knew that Liberty was extremely organized at school, but her room was just so sterile. Nothing was out of place. She even had a hamper with three compartments for bright colors, darks, and whites. "Oh my gosh, your room is so clean, it's creepy."

Liberty laughed. "No one has ever told me that before." She then noticed that Emma wasn't there. "Where is Emma?"

"Oh, she's downstairs in the kitchen with your mom."

Liberty just shook her head at the thought of Emma hanging out with her mom.

"Oh I almost forgot. I bought the yellow bathing suit for you," she said, handing it to Liberty. "I had to get it since you wouldn't. Being a sales-woman, definitely isn't Emma's forte."

"I can't wear this."

"Yes you can. And you're going to wear it today. Just wear a tank top over it."

Liberty looked at the bathing suit for a while. _"Maybe I should just wear it. It's not like I haven't worn a two- piece before. Who am I kidding? A bikini is much more revealing than a regular two piece. No! I'm just going put it on."_ Liberty went into her walk in closet and put it on, and the orange short shorts.

While Liberty was changing Manny did the same. When Liberty came out, Manny's jaw dropped.

That made Liberty feel self-conscious. "What?" she asked, putting her arms over her chest?

"You look hot. I would have never thought that you had a figure like this," she voiced.

Liberty had finally come out of her chubby phase. Her body had become very curvaceous. It resembled that of a coke bottle.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and before Liberty could cover up, her mother walked in.

"Liberty, James and Toby are…"she stopped mid sentence when she saw Liberty's attire.

"Mother, I can explain."

"Explain what? You look beautiful. I remember when I had shape like that."

Liberty was completely taken aback. She had expected her mother to be upset, but she was the exact opposite.

Mrs. Van Zandt proceeded to sit on the bed. "You don't believe me? Next time we go to your grandmother's house, I'll have to show you a few pictures of me before I had you."

"See Liberty, I knew your mom wasn't going to be mad at you," said Manny.

_"What? She's the one who told me to sneak and wear it. Now she is trying to act all innocent." _

"Oh, I never said I was okay with Liberty wearing that," said Mrs. Van Zandt, walking towards the door. "Now, I'm not going to make you take it off. But if your father sees you, I never saw it."

And with that Mrs. Van Zandt left, only to be replaced by Emma. After the girls were dressed, they joined JT and Toby in the back yard.

JT's jaw dropped, as he marveled at Liberty. "You look so…"

"Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing," cut in Toby, after JT failed to finish giving his compliment.

"Yes," was all he could say, when he put his arms around Liberty's waist, his hands slowly sliding to the small of her back. They stopped when Liberty grabbed his hands.

"Stop. My mother is here, and she is going to be watching us like the CSIS."

Liberty wasn't lying. Her mother came outside when she saw JT hugging Liberty, and that his hands were resting on her hips. "Liberty, come help me bring out the food."

"I will bring it out later, mother."

"Okay," she replied, eyeing the teens before going into the house.

JT couldn't keep his eyes off of Liberty. _"I have the hottest girlfriend on earth," He thought. _

Everyone got into the jacuzzi. Manny sat on Emma's right, Toby sat on her left, and JT sat next to Manny, with Liberty on the other side.

_"I wish my mother weren't here. She's going to make sure JT and I don't get any alone time, _she thought, putting more space in between herself and JT

"You alright Lib?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine."

"Yes you are." He responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself.

"JT," she laughed, smiling, when he kissed her neck.

"Really? Get a room," said Emma, disgusted by their PDA.

"Mmhm, I new that bikini was going to work magic," Manny laughed.

JT and Liberty blankly stared at her.

She noticed their expression as soon as the words left her lips. "What?"

Mrs. Van Zandt kept an eye on JT and Liberty from the kitchen window. Lucky for them, she was preoccupied with a phone call, to see them kissing. That is, until Manny ruined the moment.

After Mrs. Van Zandt hung up the phone, she went outside. "Liberty," she called from the door. "I just received a phone call from work. They need me to come in today, so you will have to cut your visit short."

"Mom, we just got in. Can we at least watch a movie first, and eat?"

She looked from Liberty to JT She didn't think it was a good idea to leave them unsupervised, but she gave in. "Alright. It is 1:13, now," she said looking at her wristwatch. "When is everyone expected home?"

"My curfew is 11:45," answered Manny."

"Mine is 10:30," said Toby. "And JT's staying over my house, so…"

"Okay. What about you, Emma?" she questioned.

"Oh, I don't actually have one. My mother trusts me."

"She shouldn't," JT laughed.

"What are you trying to say?" she angrily asked.

"He's talking about Jay, Emma" Manny answered.

Emma was hurt that her friends would throw that in her face.

"C'mon guys. Let's not bring that up," Liberty intervened, hoping things wouldn't get out of hand and giving Emma a sympathetic look.

Mrs. Van Zandt had no idea what the teens were talking about. "Anyway, I do not know how long I'm going to be out, but I do think I will be home before dinner. So, you all can stay until 6:30."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh, and, no funny business while I'm gone," she added, looking at everyone, but mainly JT and Liberty.

After Mrs. Van Zandt left, Emma lashed out at Manny. "Manny, you're one to talk. How dare you bring up Jay! It's not like you haven't done anything stupid. Remember what happened with Craig. Yeah. He already had a girlfriend, Ashley."

Manny had tears welling up in her eyes. Before dating JT, Manny had pursued upper classman, Craig Manning. He was dating Ashley Kerwin, Toby's dad's girlfriend's daughter. They slipped up when they didn't use protection. "How dare you attack me? JT's the one who brought it up, not me."

"Yeah, but he didn't say names like you."

"Well, since we're throwing people under the bus and bringing up the past, at least I didn't get an STD," she responded.

"Uh," Emma gasped. "No you didn't, you got pregnant instead! And at least I'm not a monster. You killed your baby. I would never do that, just because I made a mistake."

Everyone was shocked at Emma. She and Manny had been friends since elementary school. They had said mean things to each other before, but they had never been so malicious when doing it.

Liberty couldn't stand back and watch any longer. "Stop it! You two are acting like children. How could either of you say such horrid things to one another," she chided, before getting out of the jacuzzi, and going inside the house, JT and Toby not far behind.

Manny knew that she had started the whole thing. She meant it in humor. She wasn't trying to hurt Emma, but she had, and the last thing she expected for Emma to do was react like that.

Emma then realized that she'd gone too far when she saw a single tear fall from Manny's eyes. "Manny, I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean it," she stammered.

"Yeah right. You meant every word," she sobbed, also getting out the jacuzzi, and running into the house.

"JT, this is all your fault," Toby blamed.

"How is it my fault? I was joking. They're a catastrophe."

JT, Toby, and Liberty were in the kitchen, drinking the pineapple daiquiri, when Manny came in crying. Emma walked in right behind her.

"Manny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was upset because you brought up Jay. I'm just tired of people throwing what happened with him in my face."

"What?" Manny yelled through tears. "You're tired. Emma, I got an abortion, and everyone judged me, including you. I didn't get angry and lash out at you when you didn't support my decision. And the only reason I judged about Jay was because you were going to kiss that guy and possibly give him gonorrhea."

"Manny…I"

"Manny what!?" she asked, enraged. "You…you always say sorry, and just expect me to forgive you. I'm tired of always going through this with you, Emma. You don't want me to bring up or remind you of your mistakes, but you can bring up mine."

"Now wait a minute. I've been there for you through everything, so don't act like I'm being unreasonable. When you got the abortion, I dealt, even though I didn't agree. When you showed your breasts to Peter, I was there for you when no one else was. I even let you live in my room when you left home, so don't YOU, act like a victim."

_"Today has really turned into crap. I don't want them to fight, but I don't know what to say either,"_ JT thought.

"Guys, lets give them some privacy," said Liberty, motioning them towards the basement.

JT and Toby followed her. JT had been over her house lots of times, but he had only been inside once. It was much bigger than it looked. When they got downstairs, Toby sat in one of the four bing-bag chairs. They were big enough to fit two comfortably. A black futon with fluffy pillows and blankets was in front of the big screen TV. There were also two end tables on either side and a plush, big blue rug in the middle of the floor.

"This is Danny and my space. Mostly mine now because he prefers to stay upstairs. I will relocate down here sometime next month. The bathroom is down the hall."

"Liberty, you're lucky. I wish I could have a whole basement to myself," said Toby, grabbing one of the pillows off the futon, and laying his head on it.

"I don't. My grandparents sleep down here in the guest room, when they visit."

"Where are you going to sleep, when they come over?" JT asked, as he looked through the movies on the shelf next to the TV.

"There are two rooms. I'll show you the one I'm moving into."

JT followed her down the hall. She opened the door and let him enter. It had a bed and dresser in it. She showed him the closet. It was a walk in. After showing him the bathroom, they sat on the mattress.

"What does your room upstairs look like?"

"It's has windows unlike this one. It's more rectangular than square and it doesn't have a bathroom."

As Liberty described her room, JT's eyes kept falling to her lips.

She noticed him looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just looking at your lips."

"Why? You like them?" she asked, cheekily.

"Yeah, I do. I like kissing them," he said, before capturing her lips with his own.

Things got hot and heavy, quick. JT's hands were going places that drove Liberty crazy. He was lying on top of her, when she hooked her leg on his waist. Liberty was letting his hands roam her body, when she felt one go between them. He started to pull at her bathing suit bottoms. While he was kissing her, he stopped to whisper in her ear. "I love you so much, Liberty. I want to have sex with you."

Liberty snapped out of her trance and lightly pushed at his chest. "What?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I love you and want to have sex."

Liberty sat up. He did the same. "JT, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We love each other."

"I know, but sex comes with a lot of responsibility, and what if we aren't ready for that?"

"We are," he said, gliding his hand across her cheek. "Besides, you're responsible enough for the both of us. Nothing bad will happen."

"JT, what about STD's? After what happened between Manny and Emma, do you really want to go down that path?"

"We won't. Neither of us have had sex before. We'll be each other's first."

"Well what about pregnancy?"

"You won't get pregnant. That's what condoms are for."

"I don't have any condoms. So we can't do it."

"Don't worry. I can get condoms."

"We don't have any right now. So until we are fully prepared, protection wise, and mentally, we are not doing it.

_"I don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her."_

"I'm not going to pressure you, baby. We will wait until we're both ready."

"I am ready. Just not today," she replied. _"I can't believe I just said that. I'm only fifteen. I am ready, but my parents. If I do it and they find out…ugh, I don't even want to think about that. _Being defiant, her thoughts changed. _"I am old enough to make my own decisions. This is my life, and if I want to have sex with my boyfriend, then I'm going to."_

"Okay," JT replied.

"In three weeks, if we are prepared, then we can."

* * *

_**The Cooney-Yorke Residence: Four Weeks Later **_

It had been four weeks since JT had told Liberty he wanted to have sex. Since then, thet had made the decision to do it, but the opportunity had yet to present itself. That is until her father told her that his job was hosting a banquet for the Law Firm's latest accomplishments.

JT was downstairs washing dishes when his grandmother told him of her plans for the weekend.

"James, I need to talk to you," said Ms. Cooney, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes grandma," he replied, turning to give her his undivided attention.

"An old friend of mine is celebrating her 70th birthday. It will be at her home in Edmonton, Alberta and she has asked me to be a guest at her home this weekend."

Hoping that his grandmother would tell him that he wasn't going, JT asked, "Oh. Well when are we leaving?"

"I can't take you. She doesn't have space for the both of us. Her children and grandchildren will be staying in the house as well and she only has room for one more."

"What do you want me to do while you're gone? Should I ask Toby if I can stay with him?"

"No. You're old enough to stay here alone. You know what I expect from you. No parties, girls, or friends over while I'm away. Only Toby can come over."

_"Great! Now me and Lib can have sex and the house will be empty." _

"Of course Grandma."

"Excellent," she enthused, getting up to take her leave. "Now I can go pack."

"Wait. When are you leaving?"

"Wednesday," she answered. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Mm." She raised her eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. "I'm going to pack," she grunted, going to her room.

As soon as she closed her bedroom door, JT got on the phone and called Liberty.

Liberty was sitting in her room, going through her undergarments, trying to decide what set to wear for her first time, when she heard the phone ring.

No one was home except her, so she answered the phone on her bedside table. "Hello."

"Hey, Liberty," he said, closing his bedroom door, so his grandma wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Hi, JT, how are you?"

"I'm good. Now, my grandma just told me that she's going to a friend's house this weekend," he exclaimed.

"Okay."

"Lib, do you know what this means? I'm going to have the house to myself. We can go ahead with our plans," he said, trying to contain his anxiety.

Liberty pondered on what JT said. _"This is it. Everything is falling into place. My parents are going to the banquet, and Danny is going to a friend's and now JT's grandma is going to be out of town."_

"Well, my house is going to be empty, too."

"Alright. So, when do you want to do this?"

"JT, I don't want us to do this because the opportunity has come. I want our first time to mean something."

_"Oh it will. I can't wait to see her face when I show her my surprise."_

"Yeah Lib. It will be. Now when should I pick you up?"

"Saturday. My parents are leaving for a banquet at 6:00, and they're going to take Danny to his friend's house, so come at least 20 minutes after they leave."

"Will do, my little pumpkin."

Just then Liberty's phone beeped. Manny was calling. "J.T., Manny is one the other line."

"Okay, dress nice, but casual for Saturday," he advised. "Bye love bunny."

"Bye, JT"

* * *

**_The Mall: Friday_**

Manny had called Liberty on Monday. They both had dates that weekend and needed to buy something nice. Plus, Liberty had decided to buy a little extra.

"So, have you and Emma cleared the air yet?" Liberty asked, as she and Manny bought latte's at Starbucks, in the food court.

"Yes, but I'm not ready to talk or hang out. I just need some time away from her. She really hurt me, and I want her to understand that she can't keep on doing it if we're going to continue to be friends."

"I understand, but don't forget that it takes two to tango. You said your share of hurtful words, too."

Manny nodded in agreement, sipping her latte. She then abruptly changed the subject. "When you wore that bikini at Chantay's party, all the boys desired you."

"Yeah? We'll see how much they want me when school starts."

"Well, we know how much JT wants you. He couldn't keep his hands eyes off you. You know, he's very different with you than he was with me."

JT hadn't had many girlfriends. Actually, he'd only had two. Manny and Liberty. He had a crush on upper classman, Paige Michalchuk, but she didn't give him the time of day. He started to look at Manny romantically the past school year after she decided to change her image, and wear revealing, provocative clothes. She dated him after aborting her baby from Craig. He and Manny broke up because of his lack of maturity. He then proceeded to date Liberty the same year. She had liked him since grade 7, but her feelings for him weren't reciprocated until after they worked on the school's play together.

"How so," Liberty asked as they walked into Desire, clothing store.

"For one, he uses way more endearments with you than me. He loves spending time with you. He didn't show me as much attention as he does you. I mean, he actually adores you. He doesn't let anyone talk bad about you. I can tell that he really cares about you."

Liberty knew that JT liked her, but she hadn't realized that he treated her special. "Oh, I couldn't tell," she said, as she looked through the perfume.

"I wasn't the right person for him, Liberty. But you are."

Liberty smiled to herself. She smelled a perfume that had the scent of vanilla and lavender. "Smell this," she said, handing the bottle to Manny.

"It smells good. Are you going to get it?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered, thinking about JT.

Manny and Liberty decided to pick the others outfit, for their dates. Liberty tried to make sure she chose something that Manny would wear, but Manny didn't exactly do the same for her.

Manny tried on the outfit that Liberty chose for her. She came out the dressing room and looked in the mirror. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that came 2 inches above her knee and black peep toe pumps with a silver necklace and bracelet to match.

Looking in the mirror, she was very impressed with Liberty's taste. "I was scared for a minute. I thought you were going to pick out some ankle length dress with long sleeves and a shawl."

"I might be conservative, but I am tasteful," defended Liberty, somewhat insulted.

"Are you going to try on what I got you?"

"No. If I try it on now, I might not have the courage to buy it. So I will just put it on when the time comes."

After buying their items, the girls went their separate ways. Liberty waited at the mall's pharmacy, for J.T. to meet her.

While she was waiting, JT was getting some last minute things for his night with Liberty.

"Which fragrance would you like?" asked the saleswoman. "We have many to choose from."

_"Should I get vanilla or honeysuckle? Liberty likes both," _he pondered, looking at his options. _"I'm just going to get vanilla. She always smells like it."_

"Can I get the vanilla and can I get that lavender gift box," he asked, pointing to the gift-wrapped box.

"Yes," she answered, placing 10, short, square shaped candles into the box. "May I ask who they are for?"

"They're for my girlfriend. Our six month anniversary was two weeks ago, but we're celebrating tomorrow," he answered, paying for the merchandise.

The woman put the box into a purple paper bag with a ribbon, and handed it to him. "She's lucky to have you. It's not every day that a man does something special for his lady. I hope she likes them, and thank you for shopping at Beauty, Bath & Body."

"Thanks," he replied, before taking his leave.

After leaving Beauty, Bath & Body, JT went to the Julia's Jewels. He picked up his gift for Liberty, and went to meet her at their rendezvous.

When he made his way to the pharmacy, Liberty was already there. "How long you been waiting?" he asked.

"Almost five minutes," she answered.

"I missed you," he said, giving her a hug.

"Me too."

As they were about to walk into the store, Liberty stopped in her tracks.

"JT, what if someone we know sees us? I think it may be best for you to go in alone."

"Liberty, if we're going to be 'responsible', then we need to get the condoms together."

Liberty knew it was the responsible thing to do. If she couldn't go buy condoms with her boyfriend, how was she going to have sex with him? "Okay," she replied.

He gave her hand a squeeze before they walked in and searched for the condoms. Liberty and JT split up.

He walked over to Liberty, when he couldn't find them. "I can't find them," he said.

"JT," she said pointing to a sign that read family planning. There were condoms, birth control pills, the morning after pills, pregnancy tests, etc.

"Wow, they have everything," he exclaimed.

He picked a box of condoms and showed it to Liberty. "They even come in flavors," he mocked.

"That's disgusting," she reprimanded, taking the box out his hand and putting it forcefully back on the shelf.

"Just get something basic, but make sure its… your…you know?" she said, blushing, her eyes glancing downward, at his pants.

An elderly woman walked past the teens. She noticed what they were looking at, and stared on with a judgmental eye.

JT was amused by Liberty bashfulness. He picked up another box. "My size?" he asked, rather loudly, giving her the box.

"Shush." She tried to avoid eye contact with the woman.

JT started laughing at their situation. _"Here I am trying to make sure Lib is comfortable, and this lady comes over, staring."_

Liberty read the front and back of the box. Two things stuck out to her. _"95% affective? King Size? If I remember correctly, JT isn't that big." _She laughed to herself as she reminisced on when she saw it.

At the beginning of the school year, JT, Toby, and Manny came to her house. They were relaxing by the jacuzzi, when Danny and JT decided it would be a good idea to dive off her mother's ironing board. Before JT could jump in, Danny pulled down his swim trunks and everyone saw him in all his glory.

"What are you laughing about," he asked. He had been looking at her laugh to herself for a while.

"Don't you think these might be a little, too big?" she asked.

"No," he answered, insulted, taking the box out of her hand.

His manhood hadn't been something to boast about. But Danny fixed that problem, when he bought him a penis pump. He hadn't wanted JT feeling inferior to Manny's ex, Craig.

Liberty realized that she'd hit his soft spot. "I am sorry, babe. You would know what your size is better than me," she said, trying to smooth things over.

"It's okay, Lib," he reassured, before his attention went to the morning after pills. "Should we get this, too? Just in case?"

Liberty looked at the pills. _"I just don't understand it. Why create condoms if you are going to make a pill that reverses pregnancy? It would make more sense to just create a pill to prevent STD's. That way people can just take both." _

"I do not think we are going to need it. This is why you make sure to get the right size," she said, shaking a box of condoms.

JT paid for the condoms. Now everything would be ready.

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence: Saturday Evening_**

"Do you have anything planned for tonight," Mr. Van Zandt asked Liberty.

"Yes. I'm going to spend some time with a friend from school," she answered. _"Please don't let him ask with whom?"_

"That's nice. With Daniel, your mother and I have to meet all of his friends. With you things are different. We trust that you have good judgement, and know that you wouldn't do anything to disappoint us."

Liberty knew that if her parents were aware of her plans, they would be much more than just disappointed. "Of course not."

Mr. Van Zandt looked at his wristwatch to make sure he and Mrs. Van Zandt were on schedule. "Anne, it is time to leave. Remember, we have to take Daniel to his friend's house."

Liberty looked at her father as he spoke. This was the man who her life used to revolve around. She wanted to be successful like him, and wanted to do nothing but make him proud of her. As she became more independent she often wondered if she still felt the same. Was she becoming someone her father could be proud to call daughter, or someone he would be ashamed of?

Mrs. Van Zandt and Danny made there way downstairs as Mr. Van Zandt tapped his foot, impatiently. "Come on. We are already three minutes behind schedule."

"Patience, David," said Mrs. Van Zandt as she took her place beside her husband. She looked so regal in her evening attire. Mrs. Van Zandt always cleaned up nicely.

"Okay, let's go. The car is here," he said, ushering her to the door.

Every time the Law Firm had a party, they would send a company car for the partners.

"Bye, Lib," Danny said dryly. He and Mr. Van Zandt had patched things up, but their relationship was never going to be the same.

"Goodbye, Danny," she replied. After her family had gone, she locked the door.

She looked at the clock on the wall. _"It's already 6:07? JT will be here any minute," _she panicked as she rushed upstairs to get ready.

She stripped naked and took a five-minute shower. Afterwards, she put on her matching yellow lace bra and panties and cocoa butter, before putting a side part in her hair. She hadn't had time to straighten it, so it was still curly. She put on mascara and black eyeliner and finished her make-up with a skin tone eye shadow, and clear lip-gloss.

Liberty did a time check. _"Okay, I'm making good time. It's only 6:17." _She started to get anxious, as she headed to the closet. _"He's never on time, so I should at least have fifteen extra minutes." _She slipped on the dress and shoes that Manny got her. She started to walk and almost fell. _"Oh my, I should have known these shoes were going to be high." _

She had just finished putting on her earrings, and was spraying on the lavender-vanilla perfume, when she heard the doorbell ring. "I can not believe he's actually on time," she thought aloud.

She hurried downstairs and answered the door.

JT was speechless when he saw Liberty. _"Whew, she really knows how to clean up."_

"Hello, JT You look nice," she warmly greeted, scanning him. _"I don't think I have ever seen him dress up before."_

He was wearing gray sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a navy blue dress shirt. The top two buttons open. "Thanks. You look…gorgeous," he replied.

She was wearing a tan, knee length, pencil dress, with chocolate brown four inch pumps, dark brown drop hoop earrings, and had a big chocolate colored purse on her arm.

He handed her a single rose.

"Thank you. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome, but I had a little help from Toby. I was going to give you six, one for each month we've been dating, but he thought it'd be better if I gave you one instead," he admitted bashfully.

"I do not know what to say," she said, shamed. So instead, she gave him a long peck on the cheek.

He blushed. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I just have to get my jacket."

"Okay."

Liberty grabbed her brown blazer out of the downstairs coat closet and walked to the car JT's grandmother gave him. He opened her door and held her hand to assist her in.

Once they were both in, he drove for a few minutes before anyone spoke. "JT, are you nervous, about tonight?" Liberty asked, not looking at him.

"Umm, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it," he untruthfully answered. _"I can't let her know that I'm freaking out. She's so calm."_

"Are you?"

"Maybe," she answered. "Where are we going?"

"To eat."

"You've passed all the places were we usually eat. So what is the name of the restaurant?" she pried.

"I'm not telling you. You're just gonna have to wait, my surprise ruinner."

"Fine," Liberty sighed.

"When do you have to be home?" he asked, taking his eyes off the road, briefly.

"My parents will be coming home at 12:00. We should get back by 11:45, latest."

As they neared their destination, JT asked Liberty to close her eyes.

"Why do you want me to close my eyes?"

"Because we're almost there and I want you to be surprised."

Liberty became giddy inside. _"He's so sweet. He wants to surprise me." _She complied and put her hands over her eyes.

"No peaking."

"I'm not," she assured.

JT pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. He parked the car under the building covering, got out and handed his keys to the valet. He helped Liberty out the car and closed the door behind her, before the valet drove off.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and stared at the marquee, Georgio's Italian Restaurant. "How can you afford this?"

He opened the door and they walked in. "My grandma gave me money, since she's away. Plus I had a few pennies saved from cutting old hags' grass," he answered, as they were being led to their table.

* * *

**_Georgio's Italian Restaurant_**

They sat down and ordered. Once their food was brought to them, they enjoyed a wonderful dinner together.

Liberty still couldn't believe that she was eating at Georgio's. "I can not believe you brought me here. My parents have been here before. They usually have to make reservations at least two months in advance."

"Well it took me three months," he said smugly.

"You made reservations three months ago? We only decided to spend the evening together, four weeks ago."

"I know," he said taking her hands in his. "Six months ago, you told me that you'd crushed on me for four years. We've been a couple for a while now and I want you to understand that you mean a lot to me," he said looking into her hazel eyes.

"Right after we got together, I wanted to take you somewhere nice, but I didn't have any money. So I talked to my grandma, and since she likes you, she let me make reservations using her credit card."

"You are the best boyfriend, JT," she said lovingly, kissing his cheek.

"I know. So are you. The best girlfriend, I mean."

Before paying for their meal, JT pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

She opened it up. It was a ring with a simple silver band and a purple diamond shaped gem in the middle. It hung on a silver chain. "Thank you, so much," she said, as she gazed at the ring._ "He is doing so much for me, but I do not have anything to give him. I feel so terrible."_

JT could tell that Liberty had something on her mind. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. It's just…I did not know what to get you, so I didn't get anything," she answered, meeting his gaze.

"It's okay Lib. I don't want anything. I just want you to be happy."

"No one has ever done anything this nice for me," she said, suddenly saddened. She recovered quickly, but JT noticed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	3. Choices Part II

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show '**Degrassi**.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

* * *

**Choices Part II**

* * *

**_The Cooney-Yorke Residence_**

After parking the car, JT helped Liberty out. Once in the house, he led her to his bedroom.

Liberty turned on the light. She was amazed by the appearance. "You must have done some mighty hard cleaning. I have never seen your room this immaculate."

"I wasn't going to let you come over with it dirty."

"Good. I am going to freshen up," she said before heading into his bathroom. Before she closed the door, JT went in and quickly grabbed his toothbrush.

While Liberty, brushed her teeth, and took off what little makeup she had on, JT had finished brushing his teeth, and was preparing the room.

He took the box of candles from under his bed and put three each, on the bedside tables on either side of the bed, and three on the desk. After lighting them, he turned down the bedspread and turned off the lights.

Liberty came out of the bathroom and stepped into the candle lit room. She walked over to JT, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stood up and pulled her to him. She was now only wearing her dress, underwear, and the ring. He kissed her lightly on the lips. His hands glided across her exposed skin.

She felt a shiver go down her spine and became tense. She didn't pull away from him, even though her mind was telling her to.

As JT unzipped her dress, he caressed her skin so gently it made her whole body tingle. He planted kisses on her neck and shoulder, all the while sliding her dress down past her torso, over her hips.

While he did this, Liberty ran her fingers through his hair and unbuttoned his shirt.

They sat on the bed once all their clothes had been shed, and she was left wearing nothing but her undergarments, and he his pants. He started to unhook her bra when his hands began to tremble.

"JT, are you all right," she asked, searching his eyes intently.

"No, Lib. Are you nervous?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"I am. I have never done this before, and I'm terrified."

"So am I."

"I don't want to do this if you don't."

JT slowly leaned into Liberty, until she was lying down, him leaning over her. He pressed the lower half of his body into hers. "Lib, I want to," he replied, taking a condom out of his pocket.

"Me too," she bashfully replied. She submitted completely to him after he gently placed his lips on hers.

Unhooking her bra with one hand, the other supported his weight above her. Taking a deep breath, JT leaned over. Capturing her full lips with his, he kissed her deeply. Then he trailed his lips down her throat to her collarbone. He loved the sweet taste of her skin and he desired more.

Liberty slid her hands down his lean chest. They stopped at the hem line of his pants. As he kissed her neck, she fumbled with his belt, her fingers trembling before finally taking it off. She hooked her leg over his waist and pulled him close to her, slowly sliding his pants and boxers down his leg.

Gently, he grabbed the band of her panties and pulled them down, leaving most of her body bared to his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped. He reached with his hand to caress her hip, then up her waist. Not knowing what to do with his other hand, he rested it on her flat stomach that she had worked diligently to obtain. Lacing her fingers with his, she guided his hand to her lower belly, then sensually moved it up over her abdomen to her breasts.

It did not take long for him to feel comfortable exploring her, more than a bit pleased with himself because Liberty reacted with delight. The young lovers discovered one another for the first time, neither having gone under the other's clothing. Their innocence was still untainted.

Finally, JT opened the condom and slipped it over his manhood before he positioned himself between Liberty's legs, eager to finally be one with her. He hesitated a moment, knowing this would consummate their love at last. What if he hurt her? What if he couldn't satisfy her? Those thoughts soon vanished as Liberty caressed his back and pulled him close, kissing his lips.

As JT positioned himself at her entrance, fear gripped Liberty's heart. _"Oh my gosh! This is really happening. It's going to hurt," _she near panicked.

He looked into her eyes and saw the terror. "Liberty, we don't have to do this."

"I want to, JT, but I'm scared it's going to hurt," she confessed.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible, Liberty. Trust me," he said.

He seized her lips in a loving kiss and intertwined their fingers, then gently pushed his hips forward, breaking through her hymen.

Liberty cried out sharply breaking the kiss "Ah…JT" before biting her bottom lip.

"Liberty, I'm so sorry. Are you all right? I..."

She opened her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek. She said, "I'm fine." She kissed the tip of his nose and held him tight, their bodies perfectly joined.

JT began moving rhythmically and when Liberty tentatively began moving with him, adjusting to him being inside of her, the sensation threatened to completely take over them.

She held him as close as she could, griping his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was deep inside her now and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Holding her thigh, he quickened his rhythm, pumping into her core, feeling her contracting around him.

"Mm…JT...ah," she moaned, her release upon her.

He felt it as she went over the brink, making him dizzy with pleasure. His own release came moments later, crying out her name as he filled the condom with his seed. "Liberty!" his body trembled as he emptied himself.

Slipping out of her, he slowly kissed her lips. She returned the kiss, passionately, cupping his face and gliding her fingers through his disheveled hair.

Moving from her lips, he kissed her jawline, sensually to her neck. Exasperated, he rested his head on her chest as she smoothed his hair, their bodies still intertwined.

* * *

**I hope I did their first time justice. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**


	4. Consequences Part I

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show '**Degrassi**.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

* * *

**Consequences Part I**

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence: Liberty's Room_**

JT and Liberty's relationship was going great. It had been a month since they first had sex. They had been together intimately multiple times since. The second time, they did it in her basement when her parents were at work. JT's condom slipped off. She was scared for a moment, but didn't dwell on it.

It had now been five weeks since the condom slipped off, and Liberty had yet to see her period. She was regular, so she immediately new something was wrong.

Liberty's eye fluttered open when her alarm went off to JT's favorite song. She smiled to herself, reminiscing on the previous night. She and JT went to a drive in movie. They spent more time making out than watching the movie. Just then, Liberty felt her stomach knot. She rushed to the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up.

Her mind reeling, she sat on the floor. "Oh God. This can't be happening," she cried.

* * *

_**The Van Zandt Residence: Breakfast**_

Two weeks later, Liberty's period still hadn't shown up and she was constantly vomiting. After taking a shower, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. She was the last one down.

"Good morning, Liberty. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Van Zandt asked.

"Not exactly," Liberty answered, sitting down to the table. "What are we having for breakfast?"

Mrs. Van Zandt took the lid off the bowl, and put a serving spoon in. "We're having oatmeal and french toast."

Liberty's stomach started to turn. She'd never really cared for oatmeal, but she decided to force it down.

Mrs. Van Zandt made everyone's plates. They ate while Liberty just twirled her spoon in her food and stared at it.

"Do not play with your food, Liberty," said Mr. Van Zandt, taking a sip of his coffee.

She put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth. As soon as she swallowed, she felt it coming back up. "Excuse me," she grunted, leaping from her chair. She ran downstairs to her bathroom and regurgitated all of the contents from her stomach, into the toilet.

She brushed her teeth and wiped her face with cold water. She stared at the reflection looking at her. _"I'm not ready for this. I don't want this. How could I let this happen?" _Liberty didn't even realize that tears started streaming down her face. She slumped to the floor and rocked her body, as it shook violently from silent sobs.

Mrs. Van Zandt excused herself from the table and ventured downstairs to check on Liberty. She went through her room and stood by the bathroom. She took a deep breath before knocking.

Liberty wiped the tears from her eyes with a wet washcloth and opened the door.

"Liberty, have you been crying," Mrs. Van Zandt asked, brushing her hand on Liberty's tear streaked face.

She didn't speak, knowing that if she did, her voice would betray her. So she just nodded. Mrs. Van Zandt enveloped her into a hug and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

**_One and a Half Months Later _**

It was now September and school was about to start again. Liberty was now sure that her worst nightmare was about to come true. She had been in denial all summer, but she couldn't deny the inevitable anymore. She was now feeling the pressure to be perfect more than ever. Her father had always pushed her to be the best and he wouldn't stop pushing her until she was. His dream for her high school career was for her to become student council president. He already had everything she was going to need to campaign.

Since dating JT, Liberty knew that she hadn't been living up to her parent's expectations. Considering what was going to make itself known in the next five to six months, she decided to do everything in her power to make sure her parents would be proud to call her, daughter.

Liberty lifted her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was still flat for now, but it wasn't going to stay that way. _"JT and I both have a lot of growing up to do. I just hope I can count on him to do what's_ necessary."

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all the readers of this story. Please keep reading. Thank you! :)**


	5. Consequences Part II

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Note: I do not own the rights to this chapter. All of the scenes and dialog are from Degrass: TNG s5 ep4 titled Foolin'. I did this to tie my story into JT and Liberty's story line on the series.**

* * *

**Consequences Part II**

* * *

**_JT's Car_**

JT was driving himself and Liberty to school, when he suddenly pulled over, took the keys out of the ignition and held them out to her.

"What? Now?" she asked. "I don't even have my beginners."

"Oh, come on my little speed demon," he urged, handing her the keys, with raised eyebrows.

Once they switched places, JT instructed her. "Okay, now give her some gas."

Liberty did as told and they started inching down the street. "It's working," she marveled. "I'm driving!"

She pulled into the parking lot. As she pulled into a parking spot, she almost hit another student's vehicle, but missed.

"We made it here alive," she said sarcastically.

"You did fine. You did wonderful." Pulling a pack of condoms out of his pocket he said, "Now let's go celebrate."

"I have to judge video announcements in fifteen minutes," she excused.

"Oh believe me. That's more than enough time," he assured, leaning in to kiss her.

Liberty turned her face from him. She was not in the mood to have sexual relations._ "He has got to be kidding me. I can't believe he expects me to have sex with him whenever he feels the urge."_

"Liberty?" he whined, sitting back in his seat.

"Do we have to talk about this?" she asked, irritated.

"I just…I wanna know if it's something I'm doing, okay? Because ever since school started, you've been like an iceberg."

"You know, student council president comes with a lot of responsibility. If you even know what that means," she retorted, frustrated with JT _"If I had sex with him he wouldn't be complaining." _

She removed her seat belt and got out of the car. JT muttered, "Whatever you say your majesty", rolling his eyes with irritation, before following suit.

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School: Media Room**_

Walking down the hall, Liberty and JT ran into Mr. Simpson, who took the opportunity to congratulate Liberty on her win as student council president.

In the media room, students were waiting to audition. Toby was holding things down until Liberty arrived. "Okay, we'll be ready to start auditions just as soon as our student council president arrives.

JT and Liberty walked in holding hands. "With her man servant," Toby added.

Liberty took her seat at the computer, while JT walked over to Toby. "Hahaha. I'm actually here to audition, for I seek not only to inform, but to entertain as well."

Liberty's ears perked up, when JT mentioned auditioning. "You're auditioning," she asked, standing from her chair, facing him.

JT walked up to her. "Is there a problem with that," he asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but early mornings, making copies, being on time. Does that sound like JT Yorke to you?"

"Liberty, this is kind of important to me," he explained. "When that little light goes off, it's a rush. It draws me in."

"Like a moth to a bug zapper," she insulted. "Are you sure becoming an entertainer is a responsible, mature career path?"

Liberty wasn't being fair to JT If she was going to treat him like crap stuck to the bottom of her shoe, he at least deserved to know why.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he was now upset, but didn't know what to do. _"Why is she dead set on trying to control me? And most of all, why was she talking down to me?_

"Nothing. Do what you want, JT," she said, sitting back down at the computer, and turning her attention to her work.

"I'll just see you in class. I'll audition tomorrow," he said to Toby, before taking his leave.

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School: Boys Locker Room**_

"Tobes, wanna hang out tonight?" JT asked smoothing his shirt.

"Don't you have to rub Liberty's feet or something?" JT was not amused. "Look, it's just the way she talks to you…you gotta be the man."

"Oh, believe me, Tobes. I have been the man, okay? All summer long."

"You and Liberty have been, uh…"

"Getting our freak on? Oh yeah. Dozens of times. She especially likes it when I…"

Toby covered his ears, before singing the Canadian anthem.

"Okay, I'll stop,"

Toby looked at his friend. "So, why is she barking orders at you?"

"She just became student council president, okay my virgin friend? She's stressed, so maybe all she needs is a little de-stressing," he cockily remarked.

"Ah," Toby sighed. The last thing he wanted to hear about was his best friend's love life.

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School: Computer Lab**_

JT approached Liberty in the computer lab later that day. She was sitting at a computer, working. "Whatcha doing?"

Liberty seemed tired. "Teacher work overload?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just a minor headache," she explained, never turning to face him.

"It's understandable. You're spinning a hundred plates at once. Hey, uh, maybe Cirque du Soleil is hiring," he mused, trying to cheer her up.

"Ah, don't waste your humor on me," she said non- offensively.

"Okay," JT replied, sitting on a desk next to her. "Just tell me one thing? What are you doing tonight?"

"Work, work, and…more work," she answered.

"No you're not. You're gonna come with me and our friends to a movie night."

Liberty sighed. "But there's the budget, and agenda's to collate, memo's to write…"

She then looked at JT's disappointed face. She had been treating him very differently since she found out she might be having his baby. "All of which can wait," she finished.

"Okay, cool. I'll pick you up," he said cheerily, before standing up.

"JT, you're really great," she complimented.

"I know," he replied, leaning down to kiss her lips, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**_ The Movie Theatre_**

Liberty and JT walked into the theatre holding hands, when they walked to the concession counter.

"Ah, I see polyester's in this season," he said, mocking Paige.

"Twenty movie theatres in this city and everyone from Degrassi comes to this one. What?" she rudely asked.

"I'll have a large popcorn, extra butter, hold the salt. Um, a large coke." He looked to Liberty and then remembered that she liked root beer. "Actually, um, make that a root beer please and two bendy straws."

JT had just kissed Liberty on the cheek when Manny, Emma, and Toby approached them. "Enough with the PDA," said Manny.

"Sorry we're late. The bus took forever," Emma excused.

"The advantage of dating JT, my man has a car," Liberty boasted.

"And my lady gets a ride whenever she wants," he added, before walking over to Toby.

"Actually, I gave Liberty a really good 'driving lesson'. She's pretty handy with the old 'stick shift."

"Enough about you and Liberty's sex life," Toby said rather loudly, laughing.

Everyone at the concession counter heard the outburst.

Liberty stood in front of JT seething. _"How dare he talk about our sex life?" _JT knew that Liberty was pissed.

Paige placed their order on the counter. He saw this as his way to escape Liberty's wrath. "Hey, uh, good hustle, Paige," he said nervously.

"Yeah. That'll be $7.56."

JT nodded. Liberty grabbed the root beer from the counter. "Maybe this will teach you to keep private matters, private," she nearly yelled, pulling his pants and pouring the drink into them.

She then stormed out of the building after slamming the empty cup on the counter. JT was so embarrassed. That drink was ice cold. "You still have to pay for that," said Paige, motioning towards the cup.

* * *

**_JT's Car: The Next day_**

The next morning on the way to school JT pleaded with Liberty as he followed her in his car, while she walked. "I've called, I've emailed. If you let me give you a lift will you take that as an apology?"

Liberty pondered on whether to forgive him for a few seconds. After a while she gave in and got in the car.

He began to drive again. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made those jokes to Toby about our sex life," he apologized.

"You should've never told him about our sex life period. It was stupid," she calmly responded.

JT then became defensive. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"Because you talk without thinking. You're immature. You're a clown," she said, trying to make him understand.

_"I'm a clown? She wasn't saying that last night at the 'zone'."_

"You treat me like a kid. Okay? You boss me around and you wouldn't even let me audition for the video announcements. You decide everything," he spat out!

"Grow up JT," she retorted.

"Respect me, Liberty," he shot back. "Okay and then maybe we can make a decision together for once."

_"Ugh, he just doesn't get it." _

"We did! Last summer, remember?"

JT glanced at her, confused. "We decided to use a king size condom. The one that slipped off?" she continued.

_"Just tell him."_

"I'm pregnant.

JT looked at Liberty. _"What?"_ Before his mind could grasp this unbelievable information, he realized that he had taken his eyes off the road too long when Liberty broke the silence.

"JT!" she screamed.

* * *

**Thank to all readers of this story. I hope you like it so far. Please keep reading. The story if far from over. :)**


	6. Consequences Part III

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Note: I do not own the rights to this chapter. All of the scenes and dialog are from Degrass: TNG s5 ep4 titled Foolin'. I did this to tie my story into JT and Liberty's story line on the series.**

* * *

**Consequences Part III **

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School**_

JT and Liberty both got out of the car on the driver's side, after he accidentally drove into the bus stop.

"Oh my…" JT began, panting, and in shock. "What are we…what are we gonna do?" he asked frantically, as Ms. Hatzilakos, the principle came outside.

"Are you okay?" she asked once she made her way to the teens.

"We're fine. A dog ran out onto the road. JT swerved," Liberty lied. "He did everything he could."

"Accidents will happen. Why don't you two go inside? I'll talk to the police once they get here. I'm just glad you're okay."

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: Media Immersion Class_**

"So, what drives us to some advertisements and not to others?" Mr. Simpson asked the class.

The class looked out the window at JT and Liberty talking to the police while Mr. Simpson asked them questions.

"Is it the look or is it…" he trailed off when he noticed that his class attention was otherwise engaged.

"Okay peepers. Up front people," he said clapping his hands, returning their focus to him. "Time to partner up."

JT and Liberty then entered the classroom and took their seats next to one another. "How long have you known?" he asked in a whisper, so only her ears could hear.

"Awhile," she replied her voice equally as low.

"Awhile? What's awhile? Days, weeks?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"Try months," she answered. JT's face turned ghostly white. He was mortified. He was about to ask her another question. She answered before he could. "Three."

"Liberty?"

"I don't want to be pregnant, but morning after morning… I still am."

"Well uh… what about uh…"

"Abortion?" she finished. "I don't even want to think about that, let alone talk about it."

"And are you sure that you're really pregnant?" he asked, still not grasping the notion.

"Do you need proof?" she asked, kind of annoyed that he couldn't just take her word for it. JT just stared at her. "Fine. Go buy a pregnancy test."

"You haven't taken one?" he asked, even more baffled.

"A woman just knows, JT There are vast multitudes of signs."

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence_**

Later that day, after going to the mall pharmacy, JT went to Liberty's house and gave her the test that would reveal their future. His feathers were still a bit ruffled. He had gone to the same place to get the test that he had gone to prevent pregnancy. He had a lot going through his mind and couldn't even describe what it was that he was thinking about if he wanted to.

He was standing outside the bathroom while Liberty took the test, when Danny walked over. "Is she in there again? Get comfortable. It's going to be awhile. Probably all bonged up," he mused.

JT was already on edge and Danny's smart comments weren't helping. "You are an ignorant little puke," he said, taking his frustrations out on Danny. "You know nothing about Liberty, okay? So, just take my advice and get lost."

Danny backed away from his friend that was obviously going through something. "Man, you have issues."

After Danny went to his room, Liberty came out of the bathroom, holding the test so JT could see the results. "It's positive." He said numbly.

She just nodded her head in conformation.

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: Next Day_**

At school JT and Liberty entered the tech room where they were filming auditions.

As soon as JT entered, Toby made his way to him. "You missed it," he said excitedly. "Heather Sinclair auditioned with a dangler. She had a book hanging from her nose hair," he exaggerated.

JT was a little frazzled from hearing that he was going to be a dad. Toby noticed that he was out of sorts. "You okay enough to do this?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he answered, taking the script from Toby's hand. "It's mine." (Referring to the audition)

"Alrighty, so um… I'll point to you and that's when you start," Toby instructed after getting behind the camera.

He pointed once ready. JT looked into the camera lens. "Hello, I'm JT Yorke with your morning announcements. I uh…" he looked at the script to know what to say next.

"Ok. Good morning, and congrats to our senior girl relay team, who knocked up…"

Liberty was at the computer watching the audition as it was being filmed on the screen when she heard him slip up. She looked over at him. It was a glare, but also a look of sympathy.

"Uh…" JT laughed nervously. "Knocked off… uh rival Carson Hill, and are now guaranteed a birth…uh birth in…" he paused. His stomach started turning. "I'm gonna be sick," he said before running out the room to collect himself. Liberty got up and followed him.

He was leaning against a locker when she came up behind him. "That went great," she said sarcastically. "I just have to notify Heather Sinclair that she has the job."

"I can do better, okay?" he excused, trying not to feel defeated.

"I told you not to audition. Entertainment is not a practical career path for you."

"Will you stop?" He asked. He'd had enough. Liberty's control freak personality was starting to upset him. Not to mention he just tanked his audition, and he was going to be a dad at the age of sixteen. "Just please stop trying to control me, please?"

"Fine. I'll focus on controlling other things, like my vomiting."

At that, JT kicked into protector mode. "Liberty, we need to get you a doctor, and get you checked out," he said, concerned for his girlfriend.

Liberty was so used to doing everything on her own and being in control that she didn't know how to let other people care for her. "Actually, I'll take care of that. Medical concerns, telling parents, all of the practical details," she said, turning to walk away.

"While I just stand around and watch?" he asked. _"What's wrong with her? First she tells me that I'm immature. Then when I try and help, she says she going to do it on her own. Well, that's not happening. My parents left me. I'm not going to do that to my baby."_

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: New Day_**

The previous day, JT and Liberty weren't seeing eye to eye and he was completely lost. He didn't know what to do, so he went to Toby and filled him in on everything that was happening in his life. Toby didn't know how to help. He did tell JT to just be there for Liberty, even when she doesn't want him to. He knew that was going to be tough. JT would've thought that the baby would be what's tearing them apart, but surprisingly, it was Liberty. Why couldn't she let him be there for her?

JT walked to Liberty. "I'm gonna ask you this. Can I do the morning announcements?"

"No." she answered.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ he thought to himself. _"She's telling me no, but does she even know why she's saying it?"_

JT's blood was starting to boil. _"Just stay calm. She's going through a lot, and needs me be level headed. "_

"K, I'm gonna ask again."

"JT, were not talking about this. I have made my decision."

"Liberty, if we can't talk about this, then how are we going to deal with the fact that you're pregnant?"

"We're not. I am."

"Well, that's good to know," he retorted sarcastically.

"Just like you to make a joke," she spat out.

"That's what you used to like about me. It's that I made jokes." He was now completely frustrated. Everything she liked about him, she hated and he just couldn't understand why.

"Yeah? Well everything has changed. I don't have time for jokes. This is serious. You know, I can't trust you to deal with this."

JT was hurt and insulted. _"She's not even going to give me a chance?"_

"Fine, then I can't deal with you. I mean, I'm your boyfriend. You didn't get pregnant on your own and you won't even give me a chance to prove that I can be responsible. Since you can't seem to find it in your heart to let me help you, then I'm done," he said evenly, before turning to walk out the room.

Liberty didn't realize what she had been doing until it was too late. "You're breaking up with me? Now?" she asked before he was gone.

JT stopped in his tracks and for a quick second pondered on whether to reply. In the end he decided to proceed out the door without answering.

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: Later in the Hall_**

The whole day, Liberty had been so busy that she didn't have time to think about her break up. When she finally had some alone time, in the hall after school, while going through her locker, she let the events of the day flood her mind.

_"God! What's wrong with me? I just drove the one person who I ever felt genuinely love me, away. I'm fifteen, and pregnant. I'm student council president. Once I start showing everyone is going to judge me. And when my parents find out that I'm not perfect, their going to kick me out of the house and I'll have no one but myself. And JT, he wants nothing to do with me. _Liberty's heart sank at the thought. Then her pride swept over her. _"No. I'm not going to let this bring me down. I'm an intelligent young woman with her whole life ahead of her. If no one wants anything to do with me, that's fine. And as for JT, if he can't stay with me at my worst, then he doesn't deserve me at my best."_

Just then her boosting thoughts were interrupted when JT entered the building and walked over to her. She closed her locker and held her head high.

"Liberty, I got a job at a drug store. Well, the pharmacy."

She was shocked. She actually thought he wouldn't speak to her anymore, let alone get a job. "You did?"

He nodded. "So, not only will I be able to share the cost, but when the baby comes, I get a pretty good discount on diapers, too."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I wanna help, and it's the only way I know how. And I didn't need your permission. That was a plus, too."

_"Mm, I guess I shouldn't have tried to change him to be somebody he's not, but he is stepping up. I may not be able to control being pregnant, but I can control the rest of my life."_

"We're not back together," she said, being stubborn.

"I know, but I'm not gonna abandon you. And I'm not going to abandon this baby."

Regret washed over Liberty, but she just couldn't muster up the words to describe her feelings. So she admitted the only thing she could without showing too much weakness. "I've never needed help before."

"I know," was all JT could say.

Deep down he didn't want to break up with her, but at this point a lot had happened. Tempers had flared, actions done and words exchanged that couldn't be taken back. And since both could be stubborn, neither was going to tell the other that they still loved each other and wanted to be together. They both just needed to figure out what they were going to do about their futures and that of their unborn child.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :D**


	7. Moment of Truth Part I

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Note: **Mrs. Van Zandt's full name in this story is Asli Elizabeth-Anne Donovan Van Zandt. Waris Derie, my mental image of Mrs. Van Zandt is from Somalia. I wanted to incorporate her heritage into that of Mrs. Van Zandt, hence her first name **'Asli.' **

* * *

**Moment of Truth Part I**

* * *

Liberty, who was six months pregnant had a lot on her plate, and JT too. Liberty had been trying to hide her pregnancy, but her brother eventually figured it out and fought JT about it. He used him to get a good grade in family planning class (which backfired when they were fighting over the digital baby and it got ran over by a car).

**_The Van Zandt Residence_**

Zandt had noticed that Liberty had been wearing bigger clothes and that she'd put on some weight and had constant nausea. _"I hope she's not… no! she can't be. I hope she's not. Oh, God! I hope she's not. She's just too young," _she thought while folding the laundry as the phone began to ring. She answered the cordless.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Asli, this is hooyo," responded a cheerful voice, with a slight Somali accent.

At the sound of her mother's voice, she broke down in tears.

"Asli, baby, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Van Zandt calmed herself down. "Mom, I don't know… Liberty… she…"

"What's wrong with Liberty?"

"A couple of months ago I noticed that Liberty was having nausea…"

"Is she alright? Does she have a stomach virus?" she cut in.

"I wish that was it, but she's gained weight and has been wearing bigger clothes."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Hooyo! Why would you think that?" she asked, insulted that someone would think that of Liberty, even though she, herself, did.

"Well, if she's been nauseous, and has gained weight, then she might be. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Anne answered, not wanting to give in to her worst nightmare.

"Asli, how do you not know if your child is in a relationship?" her mom asked, confused. "Are there any boys in her life?"

Mrs. Van Zandt took this time to reflect. _"She can't be pregnant. She's just fifteen. I should've listened to David. He knew James was just a horny kid."_

"Asli?" her mother called from the other line, for Mrs. Van Zandt had been silent for a second too long.

"A boy named James might be her boyfriend. Liberty doesn't talk about him often that I know of, but I did see him and Liberty snuggled up once."

"Asli, how could you let this happen? You were supposed to talk to her to make sure she didn't make the same choices you did."

Mrs. Van Zandt was hurt by her mother's words. Her past came flooding into her mind, but she quickly pushed it back.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't… I didn't mean to say that. It's in the past and will stay there, okay?"

"I don't know what to do, hooyo. If she is pregnant, then I have to tell David."

"Honey, don't tell him until you hear it from Liberty's lips. You know how he gets. He will treat Liberty just like his family treated you. And if he does, then I'm gone have to come over there and give him a piece of my mind. So just talk to her first and decide what to do from there."

"Well, David isn't going to want her to keep it if she is. He will make her abort it or put it up for adoption, hooyo." Mrs. Van Zandt was now more worried about her husband's reaction than Liberty having a baby.

"Oh no! We don't condone abortions, and I would hope that Harold doesn't either. Now, don't fret over this. Talk to Liberty and let the chips fall where they may, okay?"

"Okay, hooyo," said Mrs. Van Zandt, once her nerves were somewhat tamed.

"Okay, baby. I have to go. Sandi and Kris just pulled into the driveway."

"How is Kristina? I thought she was in Turks and Caicos with Jensen," Mrs. Van Zandt asked, not too happy to hear about Sandi.

"They're fine. They were just there for the summer since he didn't have classes. Sandi is doing good too," her mom added.

"That's nice," Mrs. Van Zandt lied.

"Asli, when are you and Sandi going to get over yourselves? You know, she was more hurt than you over what happened."

"I don't know why. She's the one who still has the problem and won't let it go, hooyo."

"Well, that's my fault I suppose. Now, you two still need to resolve your differences. You're sisters and I don't want my family to be broken."

Mrs. Van Zandt had no intention of talking to her sister. "Okay, hooyo."

"Okay. Bye, baby."

"Bye," Mrs. Van Zandt replied. She hung up the phone and went back to her folding.

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School**_

At school, Liberty had been avoiding everyone. It had been a week since she and JT broke up. They had gone to Ms. Suave the guidance counselor, to get advice on what to do about the baby. Since they only had two options, (adoption or keeping) they had to decide which would be best for both them and their unborn child.

"Liberty wants to keep it, but we both know that we're too you to take care of a baby," JT said to Toby.

They were talking in the hall waiting for class to start.

"If you don't plan on keeping it, then why did you get a job?"

"At the time it was the only thing I knew to do. I don't want to put the baby up for adoption, but can Liberty and I really, one, afford to financially support a baby and ourselves? And two, do all that and still go to school?"

Toby didn't know what advice to give his friend. "Well, all those reasons aside, do you want to keep the baby or give it up. I mean, you know more than anyone does, how it feels to not have your parents. Do you want your kid to be brought up by strangers?" he asked, hoping his words would help JT in his decision.

"I know. I just need sometime to think about it. Either way, if we keep the baby, we could ruin his life. And if we give him away, is he going to hate us for not keeping him?"

"You think it's a boy?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to just keep referring to him as 'it'. Liberty has an appointment tomorrow, so we'll find out then." He answered.

JT's feelings were so conflicted. He just wanted to do the right thing.

* * *

**_Degrassi Community High School: The Hall_**

Manny and Emma were standing next to Mr. Simpson's classroom, when Liberty dropped her books. As she bent over to pick them up, Emma noticed she had a bump under her shirt, preventing her from executing the action smoothly. Luckily JT was walking that direction and picked the books up for her.

Emma tapped Manny on the arm at the sight displayed before her eyes. "Manny, look."

"What?" she asked.

Emma pointed to Liberty, who was now JT. "Liberty. Do you notice that she's gained weight?"

"Emma, that's rude. How would you like it if someone said that about you?" Manny asked, clearly not understanding Emma.

"I'm not trying to be rude. I don't think her whole body has gained, just her stomach. She looks pregnant to me," she explained.

Manny had noticed it, but had opted not to say anything. "Of course I noticed. I'm just having a hard time believing that she of all people could let that happen."

"Well, do you remember when we went to the movies awhile ago and Liberty poured that drink down JT's pants for talking about their sex life?" The bell then rang and everyone in the hall made their way to class except them.

Manny then laughed to herself as she remembered the face JT made when it happened. "That was so funny. What a priceless Kodak moment. I wish I had had my camera."

"Really? Is that all you got from that?"

"No, it was funny," she explained, before the second bell rang.

"All I know, if she is pregnant, the school might ask her to resign from office."

Manny didn't like the sound of that. So what if Liberty was pregnant. If she's doing a good job, why replace her just because she slipped up in her personal life.

"Mm. I only have one thing to say about that. Liberty has done a great job as president, so if they make her resign, I will protest, because that's the dumbest decision the school could make," she stated very passionately. "If it's not broke, don't fix it."

Mr. Simpson had been patiently waiting for Manny and Emma. They were just standing in the hall talking as if they didn't have somewhere to be. "Girls, you're late. If I close the door, you'll have to go the front office, so I suggest you stop talking and start walking to your seats," he firmly chided.

They did as told. Emma hated having her step-dad be her teacher.

* * *

**_The Dot: After School_**

JT and Toby had decided to go to the Dot after school. JT already had bad grades, and adding a job to his schedule wasn't improving them. Toby had been tutoring him since he found out about the baby to boost his grades, but they barely had time with JT's work schedule.

"When are you and Liberty going to tell your parents?" Toby asked, taking his order from the waiter.

"I don't know. I guess when Liberty is ready. I'm kind of scared for her parents to know. Her father is scary," he admitted.

"Well, I think you two need to tell them as soon as possible. That way they can help you. Also, if you're going to get a decent job in the future you need to study more. I mean, with your grades you'll be lucky to be accepted into any college. Your report card last year consisted of nothing but C's. That's a passing grade, not a good one. Were you even trying?" Toby grilled.

"Listen, Tobes. I know I fooled around last year… and every year before that, so I don't need you to breathe down my neck right now. I just need your help to make up for that."

"You can't make up ten grades in two years. The only way to even boost your grade a little is if you were to take summer classes this year and senior year. And even then you would have to get straight A's in order for it to count," he explained.

"Okay, I'll do it, but as for now, I have to go to work," JT excused, getting up from his seat and taking his smoothie with him.

"I thought you didn't have to work until 6:00 tonight. And with all the homework we have this week, how are you going to get it all done?" Toby asked, putting fries into his mouth.

"It's my second job, not the pharmacy. And if it's okay with you, I was wondering if I can come by after I get off to do homework?"

"What time?"

"After I leave this job, I'm going to do a three hour shift at the pharmacy, so I'll be done at 9:00. So 9:30?"

"Okay, but I can only stay up until 11:00 on a school night."

"Okay, I'll just do some of it during my breaks." With that JT was on his way.

* * *

_**The Van Zandt Residence**_

Mrs. Van Zandt had been waiting for Liberty to get home from school all day since she talked to her mother. Until Liberty arrived, Mrs. Van Zandt decided to check Liberty's room. Since both she and her husband worked a 9 to 5, there were plenty of opportunities for Liberty and JT to have sex. She went through drawers. What she saw just made her believe more strongly that Liberty was indeed pregnant.

Liberty had lace underwear that Mrs. Van Zandt knew she didn't buy. She then went to the bathroom and checked in the cabinets. She always kept a large supply of sanitary napkins and tampons. Liberty's supply seemed to have an overflow.

By the time Liberty got home, Mrs. Van Zandt had checked her clothes. Liberty had invested in a few sweatshirts, jackets, and large pants, all of which did not compare to the rest of her wardrobe's size.

When Liberty walked through the door, her mother was sitting on the couch, folding another load of laundry.

"Hello, Liberty. How was your day?" she asked so as not to scare her with immediate questions.

"It was fine. I am just extremely tired," she answered.

"Are your school responsibilities too much…or is there something else causing you to be tired?"

Liberty eyed her mother curiously. _"What does she mean is there anything else? Maybe she's suspecting I'm pregnant. Well, I am not telling her anything until I'm ready."_

"No. Nothing else other than the fact that I haven't had a moment to just relax since school started."

Mrs. Van Zandt than realized that getting Liberty to open up to her was going to be more difficult that just a few questions, so she decided to take another approach.

"Liberty, you know, whatever is going on in your life you can tell me. There is nothing you can do that will ever make me stop loving you. So if there is ever anything you need to tell me, you can. And if you're not ready to let me into your personal life, then I'll wait until you are, okay?"

Liberty now knew that her mother was suspecting her. She just didn't realize that she would be so kind, gentle, and understanding on the matter. _"I want to tell her, but I don't know how. What if she decides to tell dad? No way. I'm not speaking until I know she won't tell. She might understand, but dad won't, at all."_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	8. Moment of Truth Part II

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

* * *

**Moment of Truth Part II**

* * *

**_Health Clinic: Liberty's Appointment_**

As soon as school let out, JT and Liberty went to her appointment. She had yet to see a doctor. As they waited in the waiting room, Liberty told him about her mother.

"I want to tell her, but I just…" she trailed off.

"Don't know how," he finished.

"Exactly."

"I know, it's scary, Liberty. We do have to tell them sooner or later."

Just then her name was called and they went to the room. It didn't take long for the doctor to see them.

"Hello…" said the doctor. He paused to look at his clipboard. "Liberty."

She was a little uncomfortable having a male doctor, but didn't voice her discomfort. "Hi."

JT too, was uncomfortable with another guy looking at Liberty.

The doctor acknowledged him. "And you are the…"

"Dad," he finished.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Dr. Smith. I will be your doctor for the rest of the duration of your pregnancy unless you opt for another."

He looked at the information form Liberty filled out. "So, who was your previous doctor? I'm guessing you've seen one since you're well into your pregnancy."

"I do not have one. This is my first appointment."

Dr. Smith wasn't shocked to hear that. "Okay. Well, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

_"Why does he have to ask that while I'm here,"_ JT thought?

"It was June 25th," she nervously answered.

"Do you know when you got pregnant?"

"I think it was July 6th."

"Okay. So, now that I know how far along you are, Jenny, the technician is going to do an ultrasound."

Jenny pulled up Liberty's shirt and put the gel on her stomach.

_"Wow. Her stomach is really big. I can't believe it's going to get bigger than that,"_ JT awed. It was the first time he'd seen her nude belly, since their baby decided to let the world know of his presence.

Once the picture of the baby came on the screen Liberty became afraid to look at it because then she would have to accept the fact the she was going to be someone's mommy.

JT took her hand in his when he saw that she was nervous.

"There's your baby," said Jenny, pointing to the screen. She then noticed that neither parent was looking. "Is everything okay?"

"JT, can you look at it. I'm not ready yet," Liberty admitted.

He did as requested. As soon as he saw the little baby, it became clear to him that he was going to be responsible for someone else's life. He could see his child's whole form. _"This is amazing. That's my baby."_

JT was mesmerized. "Liberty, look. That's our baby."

_"Liberty, you might not be ready, but you don't have a choice." _Liberty turned her head to look at the screen.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her baby for the first time. Yes, she had had many private conversations with her unborn child, but she had never been able to see the little person she was talking to.

She pushed back her tears and just gazed at her child.

Dr. Smith broke the silence. "Would you like to know the gender?"

JT was busting at the seams to find out the gender, but waited for Liberty's okay.

"I do if you do," she said to JT

"Okay," he replied. "Let's do it."

"Okay, you're having a…girl!"

They looked at each other. Neither of them ever voiced it, but they always imagined the baby as a boy.

"A girl? Okay. Not what I expected, but a girl is okay. Hopefully she'll look like Liberty," said JT less than excited.

"You don't have to hope that. You might be having a girl, but you're having a boy, too."

"Twins!" they both shouted.

"I can't have twins. I'm only fifteen. I shouldn't even be having one baby," Liberty panicked. _"Here I was, scared to tell my mom that I was having one baby. Now I'm having twins!"_

"Ah, don't worry. I'm just kidding. You're only having one. And it's a boy." He laughed. "Your faces…oh, I love to tease my patients."

"Oh, and here I was, getting excited about having a boy and a girl," JT said seriously.

"What?" Liberty couldn't believe her ears. How could a teenager want one kid let alone two?

"I'm not serious, Lib." He laughed.

Liberty lightly hit his arm.

After running all the tests and giving Liberty pre-natal vitamins, Dr. Smith dismissed them.

"Okay, we're done for today. Just come back in three weeks. Until then, take care of yourself. Exercise, eat vegetables, and drink a lot of water. But most importantly, try to create a stress free environment for the baby. Don't over work yourself and try to stay away from loud noise. The baby can hear. So, if you do read to your baby, make sure it's a nice story and if you put headphones over you stomach, try to play serene, happy music. You don't want your baby coming into this world mean, unhappy, and depressed because of some song you allowed his ears to hear."

"Thank you, Dr. Smith," JT thanked, shaking his hand, before he and Liberty headed for the door.

"You're welcome. I just want both of you to remember one thing. A happy mamma equals a happy baby. So, JT, make sure mamma stays happy."

He looked at Liberty. _"If she lets me._ "Will do. Just hope lil mamma here, cooperates."

"Yes. That's important, too. Liberty, if you're feeling stressed, let your family, friends, and JT take the load off you, okay?"

"Okay," she answered.

As they walked down the hall, JT stopped in his tracks and sat down in a chair in against the wall.

Liberty kept walking until she realized he wasn't beside her. She turned to see that he'd taken a seat. He rubbed a hand through his hair. She sat next to him.

"You okay?" she asked, gliding her hand across his back soothingly.

He looked into her eyes. "Liberty, do you still want to keep him, cause' I do?"

"JT, I've gone back and forth on this. I want to keep him, but my biggest worry is that my parents will kick me out and that I won't be able to take care of him."

JT hadn't considered the possibility that her parents would kick her out. "I know you're worried, but we have to tell them."

"I would rather tell my mother before I tell my father. That way I can decide what to do next based on her reaction."

"Okay, we'll tell my grandma first. I'm sure would help us. But even if we don't get any support, I know I couldn't give our son away. Not after seeing him," he said.

"Me either, JT," she smiled.

Before she could think, Liberty kissed J.T. lightly on his cheek.

He was caught off guard. He missed Liberty more than words could describe. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. I just… it was a reflection on how I feel."

JT smiled before kissing her lips.

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence_**

Liberty waited all afternoon for her mother to get home. She and JT had gone to his house after their appointment and told Ms. Cooney she was pregnant. They were disappointed when she told them she wasn't going to help them. She had already raised JT's mother and him and she was tired.

_"If Ms. Cooney won't help, will mother?"_

Liberty was preparing dinner when her mother walked through the door. Mrs. Van Zandt made her way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Van Zandt could tell that something was weighing Liberty's mind. "Are you okay, honey?"

Liberty looked straight into her mother's eyes. "Mom, I'm…I'm pregnant.

Mrs. Van Zandt already knew that Liberty was pregnant, but to hear her say it was confirming. Now she couldn't deny it. She would now have to deal with it and help Liberty.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	9. Too Much

**The Road to Success is Always Under Construction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show 'Degrassi.' However I do own the rights to the personality of Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and any additional characters.

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Note: **On Degrass, JT and Liberty didn't have many tender, precious moments over the pregnancy. I chose put in a couple of moments for them because although the pregnancy was unexpected and not something the average teen would want, I wanted to show that they still loved their baby regardless.

* * *

**Too Much**

* * *

_**Degrassi Community High School**_

Liberty was now seven months pregnant and pretty much everyone at school was aware of her condition.

As Liberty walked to her locker, people stared at her in judgment. Everyday she had to hear derogatory comments. So she just went to school and just stayed behind and worked on student council agendas in the front office after it let out. She even stopped eating in the cafeteria and started to avoid her friends.

As soon as she made it to her locker, JT came up next to her. "Lib, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm pregnant, nothing," she answered, not looking his way.

"Fine, then why are you avoiding everyone?"

"I don't have time for this." At this point the last thing Liberty wanted to do was talk.

"I don't get it."

She broke. "I'm tired, okay?"

"Then take the day off," he suggested.

"You're right, you don't understand. You don't understand anything."

Something was obviously wrong with Liberty and JT was going to find out what it was. "Then make me understand, Liberty," he pushed.

She looked at him. "I'm tired of walking down the hall everyday and having people stare at me in judgement," she explained.

"Since when did you start caring about other people's opinions?"

"Since I got pregnant! But of course you can't relate because the evidence of what we did is under my shirt, not yours," she answered evenly.

She turned to walk away from him when a group of girls came their direction.

"Look at Ms. 'I think I'm better than everyone' now," mocked one of the girls.

Liberty refused to give them the satisfaction even though she all she wanted to do was cry. She just held her head high.

"Oh, no comment? How shocking," the girl continued, laughing.

At hearing the girls, JT now fully understood what Liberty had to face everyday.

Paige then walked towards them as the girls continued their insults.

"Hey, Liberty, when are you going to resign? You're giving our school a bad name," mocked another.

"You should've spent more time in the books, instead of bed."

"Next time I'll bet you keep your legs closed," another girl rudely commented, looking at JT before winking at him.

At that comment JT stepped towards them, but Liberty pulled him back.

"Ugh, shut up. We all know that Liberty isn't perfect, but she's better than you in every way," Paige scoffed. "So I suggest you go and look at yourselves in the mirror and figure out why you have to try and belittle others to make yourselves feel superior."

The girls looked dumbfounded and walked away without another word.

Liberty was shocked that Paige of people would defend her, but she highly appreciated it. "Thank you, Paige."

"No problem, Hun." And with that, Paige took her leave.

JT turned to face Liberty as soon as Paige left. "Lib, I didn't realize that you have to go through that everyday," he said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't," she said spitefully, closing her locker.

"Lib, will you stop being so mean? It's getting old."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Yeah, everyone knows you're pregnant and those girls were very cruel, but I'm not going to be your punching bag every time someone hurts your feelings or you get frustrated."

Liberty stood in silence, shocked by his straightforwardness.

"Now, I was talking to Emma the other day and she was telling me that her mom and Mr. Simpson took maternity pictures. She said that we should take some too so that we will always remember this time in our lives even when it's over."

"What? No, JT. I'm pregnant," she argued.

"Hence the word maternity, Liberty. When our son is a big boy we can show him the pictures," he explained.

Liberty looked at her protruding belly. She loved her son dearly and would love to be able to show him pictures when he was old enough. "What if my father saw them before I was ready to tell him."

JT held her free hand in his and caressed it. "You know you're going to have to tell him before the baby comes, Lib. And we have to go now because I already made the appointment for tomorrow."

"Okay," she submitted.

"Great," JT enthused before kneeling and planting a loving kiss on her stomach. "Baby, mommy and daddy are going to take our first photos with you tomorrow. Isn't that cool?"

* * *

**_The Van Zandt Residence_**

When Liberty entered her house it was dark outside. She had been at school all day. She spent more time there than at home. Sometimes she even did her homework there.

Mrs. Van Zandt had been worried after Liberty wasn't home by dark. She waited until Liberty arrived. As soon as she heard Liberty close the door, she immediately got up from her seat in the kitchen and went to the living room.

When Liberty saw the rage on her mother's face, she knew she was in serious trouble. "Hello mother," she said lightly, treading carefully.

"Where have you been," she sternly asked.

"At school. I stayed there until Ms. Hatzilakos left. Then I went to Toby's house to go over the agenda for our next meeting," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Liberty, I don't want you out all hours of the night. You're seven months pregnant and considering the amount of time you spend at school, I think you need to resign as president."

Liberty was baffled. _"How could she want me to quit?"_

"No. I can't resign. I'm not a quitter. Plus, if I quit then dad will want to know why and I'm not ready to give him the answer to that question," she whispered, not wanting to wake the whole house.

"Fine, but you still need to take it easy. Let Toby take some of the load off you."

"Mom, Toby already has enough on his plate," Liberty argued.

"I don't care. You're pregnant and need to act like it. Think about the baby. You don't need to overwork yourself. So I suggest you do what I say and let Toby carry some of your load."

"But…"

"Liberty, its either that or resign. Now, you'd better get some rest. And one more thing," she added before going up stairs. "No more late days at school and be in this house before me, okay?"

"Okay."

Liberty headed towards the basement when Mrs. Van Zandt stopped her. "Oh, and Liberty, I need for you to come straight home from school tomorrow. I'm taking off work early and I need you to help me make dinner. We are having company tomorrow evening."

She looked at her mother, remembering she had plans with JT. "I can't come straight after school. I have to do something, but I'll come as soon as I'm done."

"Well whatever it is, you will have to do it another day," she said, turning to leave.

"Mother, I can't just go another day. I have an appointment," she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before so I could put the date in my organizer?

"I just found out today. JT and I are taking pictures tomorrow at the mall."

Mrs. Van looked dumbfounded. "Maternity pictures?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Usually grown ups that are having a baby take maternity pictures. Not teenagers, Liberty."

"Well, JT and I might not be adults, but we are having a baby and we want to take pictures so we will remember this time in our lives," she retorted.

Mrs. Van Zandt looked at her daughter. _"She's a trooper. That's for sure."_

"Okay. I'll come with you and JT, then you and I will come home and cook dinner, alright?"

Liberty was shocked to say the least. she never thought that her mother would let her take the pictures let alone go with her. "Thank you mom."

"Sweetie, just...just don't get too...attached...to the baby," she said before going upstairs to her room.

Liberty went to her room and closed the door. She just stood there, quiet, caressing her stomach. "Don't listen to her, my sweet little boy. I love you so much. I'll never let you go. I promise."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Thank you for reading!**


	10. Update

**Authors Note:**

Hello Readers. PART 1 of this story is now officially concluded. Please read PART 2 if you would like to know what happens next in J.T. and Liberty's journey. Leave reviews and critiques. Thank you.


End file.
